


A Quest for Understanding

by MotherofRainbows



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherofRainbows/pseuds/MotherofRainbows
Summary: I find myself standing in front of a wall, with only one way to cross it. How I got here, after all the struggles and all the hard work I don't know. But regardless I stand, eyes cast up to the top of the wall with my feet rooted in the ground. There's only one way out, I know this. Its just a matter of working up the courage to get myself to move, to face reality before it slips away and leaves me behind. I sigh, pressing my hands together into fists.God damn it, the things I do for love.





	A Quest for Understanding

The day of my birth marked the end. Mother knew that, from the moment she discovered my existence she had a target placed on her back. Eyes watching and judging every move she made. So was the law of her village, she was marked as a threat and an outcast. Her pregnancy was a curse and I was an abomination in their eyes. I wonder how my mother saw me back then. But she made her choice when the time came. She chose to run, I just came along for the ride. Strapped to her back in a makeshift pouch, she carried me across Makai as far as her legs would let her go. My earliest memories were in a place filled with floating rocks and barren stretches of brown grass. We didn't stay there very long, there wasn't much game to hunt or water to keep us stationary. But I remember growing strong enough to walk there. I graduated from my mother's back to my own to feet, unless we were running from something. When she had the time she would bring me into the great tall trees and show me how to hunt. The animals of our world were strange, some with extra eyes and heads, but they tasted fine enough roasted over a fire. Mother told me I should be grateful to have anything at all, or that we weren't eating "others" in order to survive. I didn't know what she meant back then, I shudder to think of it now.

When I was three, we settled down for a few months in an abandoned cave. It was awful to sleep on and made my back ache, but it was better than sleeping above an open sky and wondering what was lurking in the open space around you. By then I knew how to sense danger, to smell it in the air, feel the hairs on my neck stand straight at attention. I never felt that when I laid my head down in our little home. Just the feeling of my mother beside me, and the comfort of smoldering embers keeping us warm at night. Although we never much minded the cold anyhow, the shadows dancing on the walls lulled me into my dreams. Filled my head with stories and calmed the nerves of the day when my brain buzzed with possibilities. I knew we were on the run, I just couldn't always tell who from. It tended to change day to day, typically it was big smelly people who mother froze to death with her powers. I wasn't as good as her yet, but I had sharp nails and teeth. If I needed to I was more than capable of biting and scratching my way out of a fight. At least, that was how it had been before.

Now, I had finally met my wake up call.

My lungs hurt. Burned with every swift, frantic breath I forced in and out. I was running for my life but my body couldn't keep up with the pace. I was slowing down, legs getting heavier, less mobile. Head burning with fear and heart racing so hard I thought it would crack my ribs from the sheer volume of each push. My body buzzed with adrenaline, but it wasn't enough. I could hear them behind me, drawing closer. Their pounding footsteps only inches behind me, I screamed. 

_"Down!"_ My mother commanded.

What other choice did I have? I let limpness take hold, and fell, tasting the dirt. The air turned crisp and smelled of moisture, I turned my head wearily and saw my mother whipping up a cover. Thick, heavy white fog even my sharp eyes struggled to see through. "Get up." She said, her labored breathing turning her voice harsh. "Move." But when I didn't, she scooped me up in her arms and did it for me. 

Even then I still felt the effects of the chase. Everything was on fire, scorching white hot and sweat dripped into my eyes, stinging them. I could feel my mother struggling with every move, but some force kept her going. Fear, motherly instinct, I didn't know exactly but I thanked god for her strength and buried into the scratchy material of her shirt and whimpered in fear. An emotion that had consumed my life, I knew its face better than my own.

I thought her little trick would keep us safe, and I should have known better. Mother went down with a cry, and I tumbled from her arms crying. Eyes locked on the horrific dagger lodged into her right calf. Its crude wooden shaft sticking out, and only an inch or two left of glistening blade. I locked onto it and froze, feeling the world slow down and go numb. I was going to die, I couldn't live without mother. I didn't know how!

"Come here now girly, mama's not gonna help you know more..." One of the voices spoke in a raspy hiss, like a snake. In reality his head was humanized, though deformed with a long split tongue and gross, cracking scales on his cheeks. 

I kicked at him and my foot struck one of his meaty hands. "Leave me alone!"

He howled, but I doubt it hurt that badly. "Bitch!" And reached out, hands groping for my throat.

I screamed and lashed out, my teeth hit skin and I tasted blood. The man was writhing and spitting out awful words as he swung his hand about trying to get me to release, but like a piranha I wouldn't let go. I hung on because it was the only thing I could, and knew how to do. Mother would know so much more than me, I thought, and I prayed. 

"Let her go," My mother raised her voice to shrill note that hurt my ears. 

The temporary lapse was all the man needed, and he swung me off like he would beat a fly. My back hit a tree and I grunted, shocks of pain shooting down my spine and through my sides. The world was blurry, but I still saw mother raise her hands and little sharp things bury into the mean man. I tried to open my mouth to shout out to her, let her know I was still there. Only a garbled mess came out, she didn't even register it. One of the others, a big orange blob in my vision, swung at her with the awful ax he had used earlier. She rolled, waving around the knife from her leg in a pointless dance to try and hit flesh. I couldn't tell but I didn't think she did, he was still coming at her and I could only watch. 

I closed my eyes and pressed my hands over them. I wished I could be anywhere else except here. I wanted to be back in the cave, but it had a monster in it and mother made us leave. "There are monsters everywhere though mommy." I whispered.

Was it intended to be a prayer? No. But someone out in the cosmos heard me that day, and they sent swords. I heard the slice of metal through the air and a scream, one of the men fell and I smelled blood. Opening my eyes I saw that his head was missing, and the rest of him was on the ground. Above him was a man, he had ears and a tail like mine and the mans green blood all over him. My mother was open mouthed on the ground, blood seeping out of her wound and a new one on her head. She had no time to speak before another woman dropped from the trees, slicing another pursuer with her pointed claws. While the man swung at the last with his dripping sword. I watched them dance, sword clashing with crude spear. I saw it when the superior middle sliced clean through the rotting wood shaft and cleaved across the furry man's chest in a gaping wound that sprayed blood. He fell, and the man whipped his sword around on my mother who had barely managed a crouch.

"State your name, woman."

My heart clutched in my chest. "Mo-"

She waved her hand. "My name is Rina, and this is my child. We mean no harm and apologize for intruding, but as you can see we were fleeing for our lives."

The man's eyes narrowed, I saw a flash in the yellow irises as he looked her up and down. "Why do they attack? What have you stolen?"

"Nothing," She said, "They wish to take from us." As a demonstration she tapped the flesh beneath her eye and dragged her finger downwards, mimicking a tear.

"A koorime?" His tone shifted to one of interest, he lowered his blade. "Hyouga is far from here."

She shook her head and cast her eyes toward me. "It is no longer our home."

Finally he saw me, and I saw recognition in his face. He wiped his sword on the grass and sheathed it at his belt. "Your people believe you to be cursed, but I see no wrong in this. Stand, let us tend to your wounds."

I could tell she wanted none of his help, but with no other options she obeyed and hobbled her way to me. I jumped into her arms and hid, watching the strangers behind the safety of my hair blocking out the direction of my eyes. "Where are we going mommy?"

"We go with them for now child, keep to yourself and be cautious."

I nodded. The strangers spoke little to us as we walked, only asking things like where we had gone, who were we with, who attacked us, questions I didn't know the answers too but mother provided. All the while carrying me so tight I could only bite my lip to keep from crying out. We passed through endless streams of trees, tall enough to touch the lightning strikes above our heads. Each branch was as at least four times bigger than me around, and even the tall strangers looked small next to them. But they walked with authority, their feet knew every step as much as they knew their own name. Which they had declined to provide us yet, and made me uneasy. I tried to study my surroundings in case I needed to run again. I could make out some paths in the bushes, but they were thick and ivy hanging off the trees made it hard to keep an eye on them moving. My saving grace was the thick moss encrusting the trees. With that I could make out at least a general direction to go, even if the sky was getting dark and I could hear strange chitters and calls in the tops of the trees. 

I was used to not knowing where I was, but this place unsettled me. As I clung to my mothers front, breathing in the smell of the dirt and sweat on her shirt I wanted to run away more and more. I wouldn't know where to go, though, and I didn't want to risk these people running after me. They had proved they were willing to use the weapons they carried, I didn't want to be on the receiving end. For now, at least, we didn't appear to be and mother would be livid if I broke that. She walked awkwardly, favoring her uninjured leg and I saw the woman eyeballing it while we went. Was she keeping an eye on it to gauge her health, or how easy it would be to run her down? I didn't like the look in her red eyes, or the way her pointed face never shifted expression. It made my stomach hurt, and looking at the man was no different. He was too tall, and strong for me to feel comfortable around. I could see through his yukata and leather armor well enough that his muscles were defined and moved fluidly with ease. He would have no trouble running me down like I would dinner. I gripped onto my mother and held tight, she was my only salvation.

"Duck through here, the thorns do bite." He lifted up a piece of a thick vine, covered in bright red barbs. I paled at the sight, but they almost seemed to move when we walked by. As if something was telling them to stay away. They led into a tunnel, taller than me but too small for mama. The walls were vines and the floors were long grass that was the wrong color. It was dark purple and it smelled wrong too, too sweet and itchy in my nose. I rubbed it with my sleeve and grumbled, I wanted it out and away from me as soon as possible.

The man laughed. "It bothers me too, child. Worry not it is almost gone."

I didn't believe him until he lifted the vines away a moment later, bringing in light. Bright orange, flickering light from torches. My eyes adjusted and I was shocked to see in front of me a great house. Dark wood, but with bright red pagoda roofing and elaborate, hung tapestries draped across the front. It was At least three floors high, with ample space and lights emanated from the shuttered windows. It was the most grand thing I had ever seen, and it caused me to shake with wonder. In front on a large porch sat others, all as well with ears and tails just like mine, only in all different colors. They were dressed rich, in fine silk things, and appeared threatened when my mother approached.

"Fear not, they mean no harm and I welcome them." Said the man, and though there was a rush of conversation, someone stepped forward carrying white bandages and smelly medical herbs.

"Sit please," And my mother warily lowered to the ground. Allowing the stranger to examine her, but not moving her arms from around me while they worked.

The man sat beside her, after handing his sword to a younger man and watching it disappear into the house. "You will stay with us here tonight. The woods are not safe at any time, but especially now. I am sure those men had friends and they will be eager to claim their revenge. Fear not, though, as long as you stay with us you will not come into harm."

"That is encouraging," My mother's tone was cold as the ice she made. 

He didn't appear offended. "I know you are not used to kindness, many aren't in this world. Accepting it is difficult but you must, for the sake of the small one."

Her hands brushed through my tangled hair. "She stays with me and no one else."

He nodded. "I figured you would want it as such, it will be arranged." 

"Thank you," She drew me closer.

"You don't need to be afraid any longer, you are safe. My clan is strong and won't allow you to come to harm..." He dipped his head into a small bow. "I am Katsu, and the meaning of my name is true."

She clamped her mouth shut and wouldn't speak, but I was grateful to know the mystery man's name. He stood up again and guided us up the steps into the house, which was just as beautiful on the inside. Though I kept my head to my mother's chest so I could only see partial glimpses. I witnessed portraits with names beside them, expensive furniture and animal trophies decorating some of the walls. But most shocking off all was the sound of laughter and good humor. No one here was scared to die, or that something would come and eat them in the night. They were eating, and drinking in groups and smiling as they exchanged stories. My chest hurt and I didn't know why, but I felt like crying for some reason. I kept the tears at bay, though, the consequences were too high if their 'kindness' didn't extend as far as they led us to believe.

Katsu took us to a bedroom, that's what my mother would have called it. It had actual floors, and walls, and a roof and fire to keep us warm. There were already sleeping mats laid out, and a wardrobe which he opened revealing white things inside. "Here, you can sleep in these tonight. Leave your clothes by the door and someone will wash them for you." 

"Thank you." She said, setting me down on the floor. 

"You're welcome. A meal will be brought up shortly, please relax until then." He bowed again and left.

Mother watched him leave and pushed me toward the wardrobe. "Go ahead and change, Miyoko. Don't dawdle."

I scampered over to it, lifting out one of the white things and finding that it was soft in my fingers. "What is it?"

"Something you sleep in, go on."

I did as I was told. Peeling off the stained shirt and pants I wore everyday, and putting on the soft dress thing. Mother tied it with a strip of long, thick cloth that was the color of a dark sky before putting on a larger version for herself. Mine was too big and drug on the ground when I walked, but I didn't mind. I touched the floor, looking at the small patterns in the mats and pressing down to find it strong. Not apt to move or fall from underneath us. They were a shade of green I had never seen before, but mother looked oddly familiar, as she sat on the floor and set down her bag.

Awhile later, a woman with brown ears and tail brought in the largest portion of food. In actual bowls, hard and smooth instead of carved out of wood or wrought out of a seashell. They had painted flowers on them, and were filled with salty soups and soft, delectable rice. My stomach was warm and full when I crawled into bed, still tasting the green vegetables, and firm potatoes. A smile was on my face and as mother brought the blanket over me, I glimpsed one on her face too. 

"Mommy?" I asked.

She regarded me quietly, and brushed hair from my eyes. "Yes?"

"Are we safe?"

She paused. "Yes. I think we are, for now." 

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, first chapter done! Hi everyone, meet the new kid on the block...Good god why do I have to make such ridiculous puns?
> 
> Anyway,
> 
> This is my very first Yu Yu/Sailor Moon fanfic. I started the original version of this character and story when I was 13. *cringes* Needless to say, I've changed a lot since then. I can't promise this will always be 100% accurate to the story, seeing as I haven't fully watched Sailor Moon in years and the same applies to Yu Yu Hakusho. But I always try to stay within my source material I promise! :) So that being said, strap in its going to be an interesting ride from here out.


End file.
